1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character information processor. The present invention can be applied to, for example, a tape printing apparatus adapted to print a character string on a surface of a tape, and a stamp producing apparatus adapted to produce a stamp having an uneven pattern corresponding to a character string by using, as a mask, a tape having a transparent pattern in the form of the character string.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A tape printing apparatus and a stamp producing apparatus are very useful apparatuses adapted to produce an originally prepared label or stamp, which can provide a variety of expressions. These apparatuses have some common features in constitution, although they produce different products: a label and a stamp.
More particularly, these apparatuses are common in that they are electronic apparatuses each including: a console panel for inputting characters (the term xe2x80x9ccharacterxe2x80x9d as used herein includes a symbol, and an ideogram such as a pictograph); an information processing unit for processing an input character string, etc.; a display unit for displaying input result and processing result; a tape feeding mechanism for feeding a tape serving as an object of printing to a predetermined place to position it there; and a print mechanism for printing the character string, etc. on the tape thus positioned.
The difference between them is that the stamp producing apparatus has, in addition to the above-mentioned members, an optical mechanism adapted to transfer a character string to a surface of the tape by using, as a mask, an ink ribbon or tape having a transparent pattern in the form of the character string, etc.
These apparatuses also have a common feature in function in that both of them have a xe2x80x9cfunction modexe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cfunction modexe2x80x9d is a mode in which the user can select one of the various function menus (such as character mode, paragraph style, document format, special printing, and so on) and causes the function of the selected function menu to be executed by selecting options of the function menu which are hierarchically arranged to make the most of the limited display area so as to enhance user interface.
The function mode is very useful because the user can cause a desired function to be executed only by selecting options displayed at the display area in a hierarchical manner. However, information on function or operation provided by the option itself is so scarce that the users in some cases have difficulty in understanding what function is achieved by selecting the options and/or what operations should be performed in relation to the displayed option. Therefore, users who are not accustomed to using the apparatus, in some cases, need to consult the manual or the like annexed to the apparatus to find the operations to perform every time they encounter an unknown option.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above problem. It is therefore an object of the present invention to further enhance user interface.
(A) To achieve the above object, a first aspect of the present invention provides a character information processor including display means having a display area in which a limitation is imposed on an allowable number of lines of a character string to be displayed, comprising:
means for dividing the display area into at least a function display region and a guidance display region in a function mode in which a function is selected; and
means for displaying, at the function display region, options of a function menu in a hierarchical manner, and for displaying, at the guidance display region, an explanatory sentence corresponding to an option designated out of the options displayed at the function display region.
Owing to this constitution, the user can confirm, by means of the explanatory sentence displayed at the guidance display region, the gist of the function to be executed when the designated option is selected, while keeping the option and the corresponding explanatory sentence displayed concurrently on the same display area, so that he can perform operations effectively.
(B) A second aspect of the present invention provides a character information processor including display means having a display area in which a limitation is imposed on an allowable number of lines of a character string to be displayed, comprising:
means for dividing the display area into at least a function display region and a guidance display region in a function mode in which a function is selected; and
means for displaying, at the function display region, options of a function menu in a hierarchical manner, and for displaying, at the guidance display region, an operation guide corresponding to an option designated out of the options displayed at the function display region.
Owing to this constitution, the user can judge, without hesitation, which key should be operated to determine the designated option as a final input, which key should be operated in order to designate another option, which key should be operated to return to the upper layer, and so on, while keeping the option and the corresponding operation guide displayed concurrently on the same display area, so that he can perform operations effectively.
(C) A third aspect of the present invention provides a character information processor having, in addition to the features of the character information processor according to the first aspect of the present invention, in addition to a feature that there is provided means for displaying, at the function display region, an operation guide instead of an explanatory sentence when the option designated out of the options displayed at the function display region is a predetermined option.
Owing to this constitution, the user can confirm, by means of the explanatory sentence displayed at the guidance display region, the gist of the function to be executed when the designated option is selected, while keeping the option and the corresponding explanatory sentence displayed concurrently on the same display area, or can judge which key should be operated to perform an appropriate operation with respect to the designated option, and so on.
(D) A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a character information processor having, in addition to the features of the character information processor according to any one of the first to third aspect of the present invention, a feature that, when no key operation is performed within a predetermined period of time after the, performance the previous operation in the function mode, either an explanatory sentence or an operation guide is displayed.
That is, according to the fourth aspect of the invention, displaying the guidance (i.e., explanatory sentence or operation guide) is conducted at the moment when a predetermined period of time has passed after the performance of the previous operation. This constitution satisfies the needs of the users who wish to confirm the explanatory sentence or operation guide only when necessary.
(E) A fifth aspect of the present invention provides a character information processor having, in addition to the features of the character information processor according to the first or third aspect of the present invention, a feature that the option and the explanatory sentence are displayed in different languages. Owing to this constitution in which this further feature is added, even when the user can understand his native language but cannot understand the language of the country where he lives, he can perform an appropriate operation on the basis of the language which he can understand.
Similarly, a sixth aspect of the present invention provides a character information processor having, in addition to the features of the character information processor according to the second or third aspect of the present invention, a feature that the option and the operation guide are displayed in different languages.